Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. The fan section drives air along a core flow path into the compressor section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. The products of combustion are expanded in the turbine section.
A typical jet engine has two or three spools, or shafts, that transmit torque between the turbine and compressor sections of the engine. Each of these spools is typically supported by two bearings. One bearing, for example, a ball bearing, is arranged at a forward end of the spool and is configured to react to both axial and radial loads. Another bearing, for example, a roller bearing is arranged at the aft end of the spool and is configured to react only to radial loads. This bearing arrangement fully constrains the shaft except for rotation, and axial movement of one free end is permitted to accommodate engine axial growth.
A core inlet typically controls flow of air into the core flow path. The flow of air moves from the core inlet to a compressor section inlet. The relative radial positions of the core inlet and the compressor section inlet may influence flow through the core and a profile of the turbomachine.